We're Charmed
by Werewolves-Oh-My
Summary: what would happen if phoebe halliwell attended Hogwarts? Doesnt follow charmed events One catch she's with the marauders.In this crazy world with more even magic, can she maintain a relationship with a certain shy marauder? RLPhH
1. Default Chapter

A few changes to the charmed storyline I thought I should note. 

The girls' powers were never bound.

Darryl is younger than Andy (Accidental mistake, as Darryl is know Phoebes age, and Andy Prue's)

They had Leo as a white lighter

Phoebes powers(at the beginning) are premonitions, empathy and transvection , which is basically the power of flight, as her levitation power has increased.

Prue's powers are Telekinesis, Astral Projection and Glamouring (the ability to change ones ability).

Pipers powers are Molecular immobilisation, Molecular combustion (which is bound) and the ability to speak any language.

And we all know that I do not own charmed or Harry Potter, and I never will so this is your reminder:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR CHARMED!

Prologue

Remus and Sirius sat in Grimauld place, warming by the fire as Sirius retold stories from the marauder's past to Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was getting late and the younger generation were getting bored of story upon story about the pranks the marauders had played in their youth. When Sirius finished a story about turning Snape into a snitch for a Hufflepuff vs. Slitherin match, when Harry tried to change the subject.

"sooo… when you weren't playing pranks, what were you doing?" Harry asked. The other's attention rose again.

"Yeah, any girls in your lives back then?" Hermione asked. Sirius looked at Remus or a second before answering.

"Well, there were lots of girls in my life. Too many to recall." Sirius smirked. "But I seem to remember Mr Moony having a certain special someone." All the eyes in the room turned to the Professor.

"I don't know…" Remus started."It was a long time ago..."

"Oh c'mon professor!" The quartet whined. "C'mon moony!" Sirius continued "It's a good story. And you did promise her-"

"Fine." remus sighed.

"Excelent. I wanna hear about Felix!" sirius buzzed.

"You know what happens Sirius."

"doesnt make it any less interesting." Sirius pouted. "C'mon start the damn story."

"Well, let's start it from the beginning, when Phoebe Halliwell was accepted into Hogwarts…"


	2. The letter

We're Charmed

Chapter 1

Phoebe sat upright in her bed, reading the most boring schoolbook she could find – the exact formula for energy – in another hopeless attempt to bore herself to sleep. She sighed. It was no use. She was too excited to even think of sleep. She desperately wanted to jump up and fly around the room (literally). For tomorrow was her eleventh birthday.

No, she corrected herself, stealing a glance at the clock, today is my eleventh birthday.

Suddenly, something large and fluffy flew in through the window above the bed, causing a scream to escape through Phoebe's lips. The fluffball circled the room twice, before hooting and landing on the desk.

Prue and Grams awoke after hearing Phoebe's screams – both were light sleepers. Piper, however, could – and had – slept through an earthquake. Prue and grams both ran towards Phoebe's room and blew the door off it's hinges, before running into the room and getting into a battle stance. Once the pair realised that the creature affectionately named "fluffball" by Phoebe, they visibly relaxed.

"Aww, is Phoebe scared of an itsie bitsie birdie?" Prue taunted before bounding over and hugging her sister "happy birthday squirt"  
Prue, 15, was raven haired and pale skinned with a fiery temper, the head cheerleader and a straight A student. The classic eldest sister, a little Miss Perfect. Phoebe, however, was the exact opposite. Phoebe, 11, looked about 15, with light brown naturally highlighted hair, a great tan and deep chocolate-brown eyes, was popular, but had a free spirit, and the young girl had already dated more guys than both her sisters. She could do anything, but couldn't be bothered. Piper was the middle sister at 13 and much shyer than her sisters; she wore braces and was seen as the class geek, although Prue and Phoebe saw her as their sister, nothing more, nothing less.

"That things' a bird… Um, no, I wasn't scared, just surprised, that's all. I mean, how often does a rampant bird fly through a bedroom window which, by the way, isn't even open!" Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe, darling, you shouldn't have screamed, it signifies that you're being attacked…" Grams broke off when she noticed that neither of her granddaughters were listening, and had instead begun inspecting the letter attached to the hooting animals' leg.

Just as she saw Prue dive for the parchment, she queried whether the letter was safe and decided to telekinetically flip the letter away from Prue and towards her hands. She noted that the letter had been sealed shut with wax and the wax had the letter "h" embedded on it, with four animals entwined into it.

Underneath, there was a scroll with "Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus" inscribed on it. Grams could not be sure if this was a curse or not so she decided to wake Piper, who, after a power spurt, could translate or speak any language she desired.

Phoebe and Prue waited impatiently for Grams to retrieve Piper. After much grumbling on Piper's part, the middle sister was brought in by Grams. She went and sat in between her sisters.

Grams passed Piper the letter, who began examining it.

"Well?" Phoebe asked "What does it say?" It sounded like Phoebe was agitated from deprivation of sleep, and the longer that Piper looked at the parchment, the less rest Phoebe received.

"Well, I know this sound incredibly random, but the parchment says "Sleeping dragons will never be tickled"" There was a eerie silence that was eventually broken by Prue, Phoebe and Piper's stifled laughter.

"Um, Grams? Not meaning to sound cynical or anything, but I doubt that inscription is a curse." Phoebe giggled.

"Okay. Piper, give me the letter "Grams commanded. The girl passed the paper over willingly. All three sets of eyes watched Grams break the wax seal painstakingly slowly, and begin reading, even though it was addressed to Phoebe. As she read, her mouth slowly seeped open, as if attempting to engulf the words.

"Grams, stop catching flies." Prue joked, snapping Grams back to reality. "So, what did the letter say?" Prue made a grab for the parchment. Once again, Grams pulled it from her reach.

Grams ignored Prue's question and screamed for the girls white lighter.

"Hey Leo." Phoebe greeted him casually when she saw white lights materialising in the corner.

"Hey. Happy Birthday." Leo said to Phoebe before turning to Grams "You called"

"Yes, Leo would you be a dear and authenticate this for me?" Grams asked politely.

"Of course." Leo replied before orbing 'Up there.

"Soooo, what was in the letter?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

"Well, according to the letter, this may be a hoax, by the way, Phoebe has been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

**In godrics hollow**

"Just out of interest, how do you know all this?" Sirius asked. "I've got Phoebe's pensieve. I had a look at her old memories a few years ago." Remus replied.

"Ah. So why aren't we looking in that instead of you having to chat?" Sirius asked.

"We can if you want." Remus whispered a soft spell, at which point a pensieve appeared on the table before him. "Now they can actually see her." Sirius stated.

"what did she look like?" Ron asked. "Was she gorge?" "Oh yeah!" Remus laughed at Sirius exclamation. The cinquet put out their hands, balancing them over the pensieve, before quickly plunging them in.


	3. Authentication

Chapter 2

Harry, Sirius, Remus and co. stood in the corner of a dusty attic, invisible to those in front of them as they watched.

Penny Halliwell, also known as Grams, stood next to a circle of flickering candles in the attic, preparing a séance.

"Hear these words hear my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the Great divide Beloved spirit Patty,

We seek your guidance,

We ask you to commune with us And move among us"

After repeating the incantation thrice, Penny successfully performed the magical séance, and Patty Halliwell, mother of the charmed ones, appeared in the circle, surrounded by a supernatural glowing halo of light.

"Hello mother, how are you?" Patty asked. "Why do you wish to speak to me? Is something wrong with one of my girls"

"Yes, something is terribly wrong, my dear." Grams replied, causing fear to build up in Patty's throat.

"What is it mother? Is one of them injured, they cant be dead, otherwise I would have seen them. . . is it Prue? No . . . Piper. Please tell me Phoebe's okay?" Patty panicked, becoming very much the overprotective mother.

"No, none of them are injured" Patty visibly relaxed "I just thought you should know that your youngest daughter has just been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Grams said in a slightly dramatic voice.

"Thank the lord, that's excellent! Tell her congratulations. It will improve her witchly skills by learning more varied magic." Patty said knowledgeably.

"But Patty, Phoebe is a Wiccan witch, as are we. The school teaches wand magic. Never in the history of magic have the two crossed over, and it is unfair to even consider piling all that responsibility on such a young girl. Also, Phoebe is getting a new power, I can sense it. I believe it will be to control the elements, which is one of the most powerful gifts ever, and, when put with Phoebe's empathy, it could prove dangerous. What would happen if that power manifests whilst she is in school? And how can she practise her Wicca there? Honestly Patty, I think it's a bad idea." The old woman lectured, looking ten years older with the weight of Phoebe's problems on her.  
"Firstly, Phoebe is a strong witch, I have no doubt that she will master both magics, and neither should you. Secondly, if her new power hasn't manifest by the time she leaves, then explain it to her. Thirdly, if you're so worried, then speak to the headmaster. And finally, have you unbound Piper's power yet"

"No I haven't and I wont until she is 15, after she blew Prue up I am not entirely sure the family is ready yet. As for the rest of what you said, I suppose it is true, although I would like to visit the headmaster, if this thing isn't all a hoax." Grams ranted. "Goodnight Patty." Grams finished, breaking the spiritual connection.

At that point, Leo orbed in.

"Well, is it authentic"

"They think it's official, although I think that maybe you should get Phoebe to write a spell to double check." Leo said, adding his own thoughts on the matter.

"Or I could do it." Grams countered.

"No, the spell would be stronger if written by the person that the letter is addressed to, not to mention that Phoebe's strong point is spell writing." This was true. Prue was a fighter, Piper could make potions and Phoebe could write spells. Grams sighed.

"I suppose. Leo, be a dear and wake her up." Two minutes later, he returned with a very sleepy, grumpy Phoebe.

"Phoebe, can you write a quick spell to double check if this is authentic"

"Whatever"

After a short minute, Phoebe began reciting.

"Is this parchment untrue,

If so it will turn blue,

Is this parchment real,

Behind the closed wax seal"

Grams took one look at the parchment and said "We need to pay a visit to Albus Dumbledore." And with that she left the room.


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 3**

A week later, Leo orbed Phoebe and Grams into a backstreet of the bustling city of London. The three were proceeding down the street towards the pub named "The Leaky Cauldron", were they were to meet Mr Dumbledore. They arrived outside, where they were greeted by a man of about 75 with long silver hair and magenta robes.

"Hello Mrs. Halliwell, Mr. Halliwell, and Prue, I presume. I am Albus Dumbledore."

"It's Ms. Halliwell, thank you."

"And Mr. Wyatt, or Leo, thanks."

"And I'm Phoebe, hi, not Prue." Albus chuckled.

"Sorry Mr. Wyatt, Ms. Halliwell, and Phoebe. You truly do look older than your years. And I presumed you were her parents, you are, aren't you?"

"No, I am her grandmother, and Leo is her white lighter, a guardian angel for witches."

"Let us go inside, so that we can floo to my office."

"Floo?" Phoebe repeated questioningly.

"Yes, it is a form of magical travel." Dumbledore explained to the confused faces.

"We will orb, if that is okay." Grams countered.

"If that is how you can get there, then fine. The location is my office in Hogwarts, okay, so lets go to a spare flooing room outback." Dumbledore said, covering up the fact that he had no idea what orbing was.

They walked through the bar, where everyone eyed Dumbledore in awe, before entering a small room with a fireplace. Grams and Phoebe grabbed Leo's hands and he orbed them to the headmaster's office. As they were arriving, they caught sight of Dumbledore walking out of a glowing fireplace.

"Anyway, I suppose you wish to know why we accepted Phoebe even though she is a Wicca witch."

"Yes." Grams replied, surprised that he knew about Phoebe's Wiccan heritage.

"Well, relatively recently a prophecy was made about the empathic charmed one, expressing that she would be the first person to ever be able to control both of the magics, due to the fact she is descended from two of the founders of this school, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. As she has a connection with Rowena Ravenclaw through the gift of foresight, she can control wand magic, unlike her sisters, who are also related to the pair. As Phoebe is a charmed one, and will be, according to the Prophecy, the most powerful witch of wand magic as well, it will be necessary for her to take some extra lessons. These will include extra potions, transfiguration/ animagation, Defence against the dark arts, charms and we will be getting a Wicca in to teach her weekly."

"Ah. Well, I was worried that her Wiccan powers would go unnoticed, but now that I see that that is not an option, I must get going." Grams nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Halliwell, Mr Wyatt. I look forward to seeing you at school, Phoebe." Dumbledore stated.

"Goodbye." As Phoebe walked towards Leo, she stopped and addressed Dumbledore about a pot of dying flowers "You should really get those some water." She said, pointing at the dandelions.

Suddenly, water began pouring out of the end of her finger!

Thanx 2 my two iccle reviewers! (wipes tear out of eye) you mean so much to me....


	5. A night time conversation

**Chapter 4**

After a quick exit, Leo orbed the two Halliwells back to the Manor. Phoebe immediately began asking multiple questions. She was silenced by Grams, who was now getting a migraine.

"I believe, Phoebe, that you are developing the power to control the elements."

"What!"

"Don't worry! It's just another power, you can handle it. Your new Wicca teacher could inform you much better than I can. All I know is that soon, you will not just be able to control the water, but fire, air and the earth as well."

"But..."

"Listen Phoebe, I have told you all I know, it's late, and I am getting a migraine, so could you be a good girl and go to bed, okay?" After a lot of grumbling, Phoebe finally trudged off to bed.

"And don't forget, we're going to Diagon alley tomorrow, so be up early!" Grams called after her youngest granddaughter. She sighed and sat on the sofa, rubbing her temples, before finally turning her attention to Leo.

"Do you know anything else about this new power of hers?"

"No, but I'll ask the elders." He replied before orbing "up there". Grams returned to rubbing her temples. In truth, she was scared that her youngest granddaughter couldn't handle that kind of pressure. Out of the three, Phoebe had always been the carefree one. Sure, if she set her mind on something, she could accomplish it, but most of the time, that required too much effort.

She could hear Phoebe and Prue clattering around in the bathroom, but she couldn't place Piper. Then, she heard the soft pitter patter of feet descending the stairs, and turned to see the most timid Halliwell scurrying down.

"Where are you going, dear?" The old woman asked.

"To get a drink of water." She replied, before continuing her voyage towards the kitchen. Upon her return, Grams bidded her goodnight. Just as Piper reached the foot of the stairs, a crash emitted from above her head, followed by Phoebe's shouts of "I'm Okay!" This caused Piper to stop.

"It's going to be strange without her." Piper stated. Grams closed her eyes and sighed.

"It will be a lot quieter, at least during the term." Grams muttered.

"But not half as energetic." Piper countered.

"Either way, I'll miss her." Grams whimpered.

"So will I, although I think Prue will be more deeply affected. She may tease Phoebe, but she loves her like hell." Piper told Grams in confidence.

"I know. Prue and you and Phoebe are incredibly close, and that you and Prue will be deeply affected, but at least you'll have each other." Grams rubbed her temples. The migraine was here, and to be frank, she really wasn't surprised. She was so scared for Phoebe. Receiving powers, moving school and temporarily splitting the power of three probably weren't high on the girl's to do list.

"She'll handle it the way she always does. She'll be Phoebe "I could get off murder with a single smile." Halliwell."

"I suppose... Now go to bed Piper. Its already late."

"Night Grams." Piper grumbled groggily, and within minutes the house had fell into a sleepy silence.

If anyone has ideas for future chapters, please notify me.


	6. The train

**We're Charmed**

**Chapter 5**

"Hurry up Piper; I'm going to miss the train." Phoebe's voice echoed through the house.

"Coming." Piper replied, and once she arrived downstairs, they all orbed into London.

Piper eyed the outfit Phoebe was wearing doubtfully. Phoebe had an incredibly short skirt on, along with a tiny belly baring Nirvana top to reveal her excellent abs.

The cinquet landed in a smoky alleyway behind Kings Cross station. After some over-dramatic spluttering on Phoebe's part, they headed for the station. Upon arrival, Phoebe looked at her ticket.

"Apparently, the Hogwarts express leaves station 9 ¾ at 11.00am." She glanced at her watch. "That means it leaves in ten minutes."

"Platform 9 ¾? Well, there's Platform 9, and the next one along is Platform 10." Prue voiced confusedly.

"Maybe we should ask someone." Piper suggested, looking for a station master or someone else who may know. Just as she did that, a boy of about Phoebe's age could be seen, and heard, muttering about Hogwarts. Phoebe and Prue shared a glance, before following the boy. Piper, Grams and Leo struggled to catch up with the two.

Finally, Leo caught up with the girls, gust as they approached the boy. Leo grabbed one of each sister's arms, causing them to avert their gaze from the boy, and both sisters turned and punched Leo, as they believed him to be a demon. After they had apologized profusely, the pair turned to look for the boy.

"Dammed it, we lost him." Prue cursed.

"There are his parents though." Phoebe noted optimistically. Prue and Leo looked up just in time to see the couple disappear through a brick wall. Prue and Phoebe ran up to the wall. Prue went to prod the wall, and so it was much to her surprise when her hand went straight through the wall. Prue and Phoebe exchanged a glance.

"When in Rome." And with that, the duet walked through the barrier. On the other side was a glistening red train and a gleaming sign with "Platform 9 ¾" etched in gold on it, and, the station was so busy that it even made normal kings cross look like it was deserted.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" An ugly woman with black hair, most likely Mrs Black, screeched "IF YOU'RE NOT IN SLITHERIN…"

"What's Slitherin?" Prue asked.

"One of the school houses." Phoebe answered.

"How'd ya know that?" Prue asked.

"Read it in "Hogwarts – A History"." Phoebe replied. Mrs Black was now talking in a more subdued voice to the guy who was supposedly Sirius. He didn't really seem to care, he just began looking around. When he caught Phoebe's eye, he winked seductively.

"Ah, Freebe's coming back." Prue joked, getting a deserved slap over the head from Phoebe.

"Hey, he winked at me!" Phoebe defended "Anyway, I've been reading my schoolbooks, and this magic looks really fun, but very complicated."

"Wow, Phoebe, I never knew you could read!" Prue exclaimed. Another slap over the head from Phoebe. At that point, Leo guided Grams and Piper through the barrier.

"Well, we best be off." Phoebe said to Kit the Cat. "Bye Everyone."

Prue, being the closest, stepped forward and gave her sister a hug. "Bye Pheebs don't date too many people." Piper came forward for a hug.

"Bye hun, work hard." Grams came forward.

"Be a good girl." Finally, Leo stepped forward for a few words.

"If you ever need my help, call me. And remember; don't reveal your charmed status." He said, before giving her a kiss on the cheek, earning a lot of jealous looks from the other males on the platform.

"I won't." She replied. "Bye Guys." And with that, she got on the train.

The train was packed. Phoebe walked up and down the train, praying that one compartment would be unoccupied. Unfortunately, her wish was not granted and so, after careful consideration, she decided to enter the next compartment and pray that the people inside were okay.

Just her luck.

The people in the carriage were about fourteen, and, presuming from the labels on the bags, they were all in Slitherin – the house that disliked 'muggle-borns' like Phoebe. Phoebe began to move out of the doorway into the corridor, when the leader of the group, a blonde guy stepped up and said

"Hey, I'm Lucius Malfoy of slitherin. I presume that you are a transfer as I am sure that I would remember a face as delicate and beautiful as you." The blonde kissed her hand. He was projecting a lot of lust.

"Whatever buddy." She replied, before turning to exit the compartment. Just as she reached the door, Malfoy grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the wall opposite the compartment before kissing her exuberantly. In an attempt to get away, she kicked him in the gut, and, as he keeled over, she looked for an escape. A few compartments down, a guy poked his head out of a door to see where the noise was coming from. She recognised him as the guy with the screaming mother off the platform. She decided to take a risk.

"Sirius!" She exclaimed "Is there any room in your compartment?" He looked stunned for a moment, probably wondering how she knew his name, before regaining his courage and smiling cockily at her.

"Sure, there's enough space for an army in here." He relied. Phoebe grabbed her stuff and pushed past Lucius to reach Sirius' compartment. "Don't worry; Malfoy can be a bastard at times."

Upon entry, she noted three other boys in the compartment. Sirius began introductions.

"Um, this is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Darryl Morris and, of course, myself, who I am guessing you know from my mothers' little outburst on the platform. And guys, this is…"he trailed off, realising he had no idea who this girl was.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Nice to meet yall." Phoebe completed, giving them a nod of the head as a greeting.

She then began inspecting each boy thoroughly. Firstly, she looked to the one called Remus. He was the tallest out of them, with ash blonde hair and a great smile, had deep chocolate brown eyes, much like Phoebe's own. In Phoebe's opinion, he was gorgeous, just like all the other boys in the compartment.

After studying Remus for a while, she moved on to James. He was also very handsome, and, judging by Phoebe's exes, he looked like the average type of guy she went for. He looked like the prankster type, with the messy hair and the slightly slumped posture, whereas Remus looked more the mysterious type, which Phoebe found intriguing.

She then observed Morris. He looked familiar. Too familiar. Was he a demon she had vanquished in the past?_ No, because then he would be vanquished._ Phoebe thought sensibly. She then realised that had the SFPD badge stitched into his bag, so he probably knew him through Prue's boyfriend, Andy Treadau, whose father was a cop.

Sirius looked a lot like James, with the messy hair, but his eyes set him apart, which were, unlike James' sparkling blue diamonds, jet black, giving him a dark, rugged look which Phoebe loved, and she made a note to flirt with him sometime.

"Sooo... What year will you be in Phoebe?" James began making light conversation as Phoebe lugged her baggage onto the overhead rails.

"Oh, it's my first year." Phoebe answered. Upon getting no reply, she looked down to see four surprised faces looking up at her. "What?"

Sirius was the first to recover "Are you sure?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Bloody hell, I thought you were fifteen!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Why does everyone presume that I'm fifteen?" Phoebe thought openly.

"I'm willing to take a few guesses." James piped up, looking her up and down a few times and winking.

"Whatever." Phoebe replied nonchantly, taking the seat between Lupin and the door. She curled up and began rereading "Hogwarts-A History".

"So, what houses do you guys want to be in?" Sirius asked out of boredom. Phoebe looked up to hear the answers.

"I want to be in Gryffindor." James stated proudly.

"Same." Remus stated briefly.

"I'd like to be in Griffindor, but I'm smarter than I am brave, so I'll probably go to Ravenclaw." Darryl said glumly.

"I want to be in Griffindor too." Sirius bounced. They all gave him strange looks.

"I thought your mother wanted you too be in Slitherin?" Phoebe questioned.

Sirius sneered. "Do you really think I'm gonna go along with that old coot's ideas. No one can truly say that the follow their parents rules without being a sap."

"Very true. My father wants me to be daddy's little girl as my two older sisters hate him, and my grandmother told me to be a "good girl". As if that's gonna happen." Phoebe sympathised.

"So, Halliwell, what house do you want to be in?" Morris asked.

"Don't really care, although, from what I gather, I wouldn't fit very well in slitherin."

"Why?"

"Because they hate muggle borns." Phoebe chose her words carefully.

"Ah." That was all James could say. Phoebe returned to reading.

The first part of the train ride flew by uneventfully. The boys played exploding snap, whilst Phoebe dozed off. Suddenly, the door slid open to reveal Malfoy and his crew looking at Phoebe "Ah, there's the slut." Malfoy stated maliciously. He grabbed one of the sleeping girls' arms and dragged her down the corridor.

The compartment was silent.

"Do you reckon we should help her then?" Remus asked.

"By Joe, he can speak!" James shouted sarcastically.

"Yeah, we should." Sirius replied, ignoring James. Just as they began to move, the girl in question slammed into the door, smashing all the glass, before falling limply to the floor. The boys ran to her side.

"What the hell did you do to her, Malfoy?" Sirius shouted at a very stunned looking blonde.

"I did nothing, Black!" Malfoy replied.

"Ha! That's likely." Sirius grunted before returning his attention back to Phoebe.

She wasn't hurt horrendously, but her face was covered in hundreds of small but deep cuts over her stomach, legs, arms, face and neck from where the glass had hit her. Lupin and Potter carried Phoebe into the compartment whilst Darryl and Sirius looked for a more experienced wizard to heal Phoebe. Luckily, a prefect a few cars down had come to see what the crash was, so that job only took a few seconds. The prefect, Frank Longbottom, hurriedly preformed various healing spells to heal the cuts and attempted to wake her up.

Phoebe was too sleepy to react. All she knew was that she had been moved out of her comfy chair by the blonde dude… Lucy Malicious, no…Lucius Malay… Lucius Malfoy-that was it.

The dude then turned around and put a hand on Phoebe's shoulder. It was then that Phoebe got a flash.

She was on a different part of the train, although Malfoy was still in front of her. But now, she had his want directly in front of her face. Then, he yelled a spell Phoebe couldn't understand which sent Phoebe flying straight into compartment number 22.

Phoebe woke up to an unrecognisable voice talking to someone he was calling Potter.

_Where do I recognise that name... oh yeah, James, one of the guys I met before._ She remembered, before realising that she'd completely forgotten about her premonition.

She opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, before having a firm hand pushing her back down. She looked at Lupin, who had been the one to push her down, as if threatening him to do that again, before sitting up without any resistance.

She then proceeded to walk out of the apartment.


	7. Peter

**Chapter 6**

Phoebe sprinted down the corridor, looking for carriage number 22._ 25, 24, 23… ah, here we are. Number 22._She thought, looking a few places ahead of her. _And that must be the dude from my premonition. _A small, ugly boy was cowering before Malfoy. He had small, mouse like features and was incredibly round and short. He looked around Phoebe's age._ Well, here goes nothing._

"Oi! Malfoy, what the hell do you think you doing!" She shouted, hoping to distract the elder boy so that the younger boy had a chance to escape the other lone boy.

"Ah, well if it isn't my little personal slut." Malfoy gleamed, eyeing her up. She tried to signal to the boy to run, but he seemed frozen out of fear.

"Hey Malfoy." She said seductively. She figured that the easiest way out of this was to play along.

"Why don't we get you into something more comfortable…" He said just as lustfully. She saw him reach for his wand and carefully prepared to use her own wand.

"Ropas conspicuas!" Malfoy shouted.

"Reverso!" Phoebe reacted. Malfoy hadn't expected this, and wasn't prepared, so he looked quite shocked when he was suddenly wearing the outfit that he intended to put Phoebe in (a small Egyptian style bikini ((AN as phoebe wore In "Y tu mummy tambien.")))

Sirius, Darryl, Remus, James and Peter automatically burst out laughing. By this time, again, they had made a lot of noise, and people were looking out of the compartments laughing their heads off. Frank Longbottom came forward again, to try and find the base of the problem, chuckling quietly upon the sight of Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I never knew you had an addiction to wearing women's lingerie." Frank chortled.

"I don't, she did this to me!" He shouted, pointing at Phoebe who was leaning against the compartment, looking on amusedly.

"Malfoy, are you suggesting that a little first year like myself can overpower you, or that a first year can perform a changing clothes spell? Malfoy, just admit it – you are a cross dresser."

Malfoy, in a fit of rage, dived at Phoebe, only to be frozen mid-flight by Frank. Frank proceeded to turn to Phoebe.

"Well, what happened?" He queried "Although I can't be sure, I'm willing to bet that he isn't in that outfit by choice."

"Well, you see, he has been assaulting me all day, and when he tried to put me in that outfit, I used a reversal spell, which is bhtwjuy'-(a skill she picked up in her shoplifting days)

"Before you said you were a first year. Reflection spells aren't taught until at least fifth year so there is more chance of you doing a cloth changing spell."

"Do you want me to_ Prove_ I can cast a Reflection spell?" Phoebe asked, putting a hand on her hip, suddenly aware of all the male eyes on her.

"No, I was actually suggesting that you were lying about your age." He admitted. "You really don't look eleven."

Phoebe noted that all the male faces now wore an astonished look. She smirked. As much as she acted annoyed, she found the reaction about her age flattering. The funniest reaction was Malfoy, who, after suddenly realised he had snogged an eleven year old, was spitting and shaking his head in disgust.

"Could you please cast a reflection spell?" Frank asked. When she did that, the prefect decided that Phoebe was innocent, sentenced Malfoy to 200 lines and walked the original group of first years the mousy boy back to the apartment. When there, Frank asked how Phoebe how she cast that spell. When she replied "I learnt at home." he asked.

"What, did your parents teach you?"

"They couldn't have, my mum's dead and my dad is god knows where, but there muggles anyway, so it wouldn't have made much difference." Pheebs replied, unfortunately, malfoy heard the last part of the sentence, and thought it the perfect chance to slide in an insult.

"So you mean to tell me, the Hoare I snogged was not only eleven, but a mudblood too?" He smirked. When he said that, all the boys in the room (save Peter, who had no idea what the word was an insult) pulled out their wands, even if they didn't know how to use them.

"Ooh, I'm so scared, the little first years are pointing their wands at me. You look as scary as a rabbit baring it's teeth."

"Malfoy, you can hardly insult _me_ while you're wearing _that_." Phoebe replied to a Malfoy who still wore the Egyptian bikini.

Malfoy, upon realising the whole room was laughing, fled, reversing the magic on his way. Phoebe turned to the group of first years as Frank left, and the conversation restarted, and everyone got a bit of background information on Peter. Then, out of the blue, Sirius said something incredibly random.

"So, Halliwell, was the guy you were snogging on the platform your boyfriend or just some really close "friend""

"Who, Leo? The tall blond dude, looks very Californian?" Phoebe queried.

"Yeah, that's him."

"God, no! He's like … ancient! For Pete's sake, he's dea…" She realised what she was saying, cut herself off and covered it off with some really crap fake coughing.

"What is he?" James asked nonchantly.

"Oh, he's my… godfather, yeah…" She said, annoyed with her lie. She hated keeping secrets, even from people who she'd only just met.

After all that had happened, she almost completely forgot to get changed, until a girl of her age, with beautiful red hair, came by telling them.

Phoebe then began forming a conversation with this girl, whose name was apparently Lily Evans, and became quite friendly with her and a few other girls over the last 20 minutes. Malfoy walked past the compartment once, not saying anything just glaring.

As Phoebe listened into the conversation Lily and the other girls held, she relaxed _this is going to be a very interesting year._

_Heloooo! Soz it took so long to upload, but my computer broke and so Ive had to rewrite this chappie. TTFN Ali x_


	8. DT

**Chapter 7**

As the train pulled to a halt in Hogsmade, Phoebe felt a tingle of eeriness shiver up her spine. She could see the silhouette of the infamous Hogwarts castle in the distance, lit by flickering candles inside. At the station, a large man with a moleskin coat and an almost tangible stink surrounding him called for all the first years. Phoebe carefully obliged, though she was not entirely trustworthy of this giant yet. (AN I know that Hagrid is nice, but after years of battling demons she probably wasn't very trustful.)

This giant, whose name was revealed to be Rubeus Hagrid, led the group of eleven year olds to a large lake, where about 10 boats, each set to carry 3 people, lay in wait. Phoebe linked arms with Lily, and the two of them jumped into a boat where they were accompanied by a girl who introduced herself as Finola. As they sailed for shore, they held a short conversation.

"Sooo….." Phoebe found herself saying, trying to break the ice, "did either of you meet anyone interesting on the train?"

Lily answered first "I met a group of girls, as you know, but apart from that, no."

Then came Finola. "I only met a few girls, but none of them were very interesting. Did you meet anyone interesting?"

Phoebe smiled to herself "A few people."

"Such as?" Lily pried.

"Well I met you lot, obviously, as well as a fair few other members of the student body." Phoebe answered, keeping the details to a bare minimum.

"We want names." Finola commanded.

"Well let me see… you see that lot in front" She said, waving her hand vaguely towards the boat ahead of them "the guys are called Remus, Sirius and James, and the ones in front of them are Darryl and Peter. I also met a guy called frank, and a freaky dude called lucius.

"How did you meet them?" Lily asked.

"Oh look, we're at the castle. Let's go then, shall we?" Phoebe stated, quite obviously avoiding Lily's question.

Lily ignored this behaviour and jumped out of the boat, running to catch up with Phoebe, followed closely by Finola.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

The first years entered the great hall, in awe of what they were seeing. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky above it, creating the feeling that the room was endless. Hundreds of students were sitting on long benches, arranged around four tables. Lily rolled her eyes as Phoebe winked at a few good looking students, and looked towards the hat.

Old and torn, the sorting hat wasn't exactly easy on the eyes, but it wasn't meant to be. The hat had a mind of it's own, yet in some way, shared the thoughts of it's wearer and the four founders of the school, so that it could place the school's students in their appropriate house, be it Hufflepuff, Slitherin, Ravenclaw or Griffindor.

The Sorting hat opened one of it's tears, which it seemed to use as a mouth, and burst out in song. (I couldn't do the song, so it's a poem)

Griffindor for the brave

For knight and for knave

Godric said this to me

As I sat on his knee.

Ravenclaw for the clever

Be it this way forever

Rowena did tell

As we leant on a well

Hufflepuff for all

Be them ten foot tall

Helga was certain

As she looked through the curtain.

Slitherin for ambition

With ammunition

Salazar did rasp

As he struggled to gasp.

When the song was finished, the hall was filled with cheers. Professor McGonagall, head of Griffindor, stepped up and began calling out names.

"Neil Abbot!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Finola Berry!" Phoebe looked up to see which house her friend would be put in.

"Slitherin!" Phoebe and Lily exchanged a look, before looking at their mate, who was ecstatic. They both knew that they couldn't join their friend, as muggle-borns wouldn't be accepted in Slitherin.

"Sirius Black!" Phoebe was standing in front of him, so she turned around and gave him a sultry wink. After about five minutes, the hat came to a decision.

"Griffindor!" A lot of hissing sounds could be heard from the Slitherin table, but that was drowned out by the cheering Griffindor.

After a few more names, they got to Lily.

"Griffindor!" Phoebe clapped louder than the entire Gryffindor table, getting loads of funny looks, although, they were mixed in with admiring looks.

Phoebe heard a load more names that she didn't know, before they got to her own.

She swayed her hips seductively, just so that, using her empathy, she could check how many of the males in there actually fancied her. She almost fell over with all the lust projected towards her. She swivelled around and perched on the stool, crossing her legs and pouting as the Professor placed the hat on her head.

_Aah, a charmed one_ the hat said _this is a very difficult decision. Yes, and you're a empath. This will be very difficult decision, as I won't be able to sense just you, but everyone in the room. Well, a charmed one, then. You must be quite brave, and probably quite clever._

_Ha! _Phoebe thought_. Me, clever? That's something I would like to see._

_From what I can tell, you are selfless, so Slitherin wouldn't suit you, you don't blend enough to be a Hufflepuff, so it's between Ravenclaw and Griffindor._

_You are too laid back about study to be in Ravenclaw, so I guess that leaves…_

"Griffindor!" The men along the table all gave a standing ovation, and she even got a hug from Sirius and Lily.

Remus was the next one to join the Griffindors. Phoebe stood up and gave the guy a hug.

Morris, unfortunately, was put into Ravenclaw as he had predicted, but a short brunette called Danni Murray was put in with them. She introduced herself, and within a minute the three girls were mates.

The small mousy boy, Peter, was unexpectedly sorted into Griffindor, closely followed by James. Phoebe gave James a hug, and they all tucked into the feast.

Phoebe finished eating before her new-found mates, so she decided to evaluate the people in front of her.

She could sense a lot of anger directed towards James from Lily. _I'll have to ask about that later._ Phoebe thought. She then looked at Sirius, who was flirting with a girl, and Phoebe didn't even have to use her power to know he didn't actually like her. Danni was different, but in a good way. She was cool, and a bit bossy. Then there was Remus. He was strange, and mysterious. She could sense something about him wasn't natural, but she decided to leave it for now.

Once they had finished eating, the prefect led them to the Griffindor dormitories. The rooms were large and extravagant, although the first year girl dormitories were smaller as there were only three of them.

The girls ran in and dived onto different beds. Phoebe had the bed in the middle, with the window next to her. On her left was Danni, who had already rolled around on her bed so much that it had unravelled itself. On her right, Lily was neatly organising her clothes for the next day, placing all of them in a pile on the chair next to her bed, reminding her so much of Prue – too neat for words.

Phoebe soon grew bored of watching the two of them go about their daily business, and decided to see if anything interesting was happening in the common room.

There she met up with James, Sirius and Remus, all of whom were chatting in front of the fire. She squeezed onto a chair with Sirius, who didn't seem bothered, and the four of them chatted until the prefect came down to tell them off for being down so late.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

It turned out it was very hard to wake up Lily.

Phoebe woke up to a shrill screaming sound. Unfortunately, as she was a Wiccan, her mind thought there was danger near and a ball of flames appeared in her hand. She was just lucky Danni was still too busy attempting to wake Lily to notice that Phoebe was running around like a head less chicken, holding her hand as far away from her body as possible, just behind her.

Phoebe eventually shoved her hand in the water pitcher to put it out, which worked. She then focused on the person that screamed, namely Danni.

"Why the hell did you scream?!? You almost gave me a bloody heart attack!" Phoebe moaned.

"Soz, but I was hoping that it would wake her up!" Danni pouted, pointing at the sleeping Lily.

"Oh, well have you tried this." Phoebe said. She shook the sleeping girl, while sending emotions into her brain to wake her up. It worked, and Lily shot up like a light.

"See. I have a knack for waking people up. So next time, no screaming, okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Danni replied, astounded that Phoebe woke her up with so little effort.

"Well then, let's go to breakfast! Just let me shove on my clothes." Phoebe strode towards the bathroom and quickly changed, as Lily did the same in their room. Danni waited downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The three girls sat in the front row for potions, with the boys at the back, waiting patiently (or impatiently for some cough Sirius cough) for the teacher, Professor Darwin to arrive.

Professor Darwin as a 5 foot 4 woman, and head of Slitherin. She was in her mid 40s, so she was the same age as McGonagall, and had a slightly hooked nose. Apparently, she and McGonagall had been vicious rivals at school, but now they were as civil as mentally possible so that the students couldn't use it against them.

Phoebe could hear something happening in the outside the classroom, and when she turned around she could see the back of James' head. Of course, she had to go and investigate, as she was an incredibly curious person.

On one side, she saw Sirius and James standing their, wands out, ready to use them, and on the other, a group of Slitherins, some about fourteen, also armed and ready to cast a few spells. She knew that James and Sirius couldn't defend themselves, so she hoped for the best and jumped in between the two teams

Within seconds, the affects of the many spells she'd been hit with occurred, but luckily, without any real effect. The only thing was, her hair somehow turned blonde. Yes, blonde. Of the platinum sort.

Of course, it being her luck, Professor Darwin decided this minute would be the perfect time to turn up. As she saw Phoebe's hair, she let out a tut that McGonagall would have been proud of.

"Caught practicing magic in the hallway on your first day, Miss Halliwell, I presume. Yes, I've heard all about you. Caused some commotion on the train, did you not?" She drawled smugly.

"So what if I did?" She replied cheekily.

"You will not talk to me in that manner, Miss Halliwell. You will see me at 5 o clock precisely. Do I make myself clear?" She commanded.

"Crystal," Phoebe replied, deciding that she was fighting a losing battle. The chances of her getting out of Detention were slim. She knew the limits.

"But she didn't even do anything!" Sirius protested. James and Peter showed their agreement using loud voices, and in the background Remus' eyes showed concern for her.

"Calm down Black. Its only DT." Phoebe soothed, "It's not gonna kill me."

"Yes, Master Black, calm down before I put you in DT as well. Your mother would have a bypass if she knew you were defending mudbloods." She cackled. Black seemed to boil in anger.

"Don't you call her that!" Black shouted angrily at her. He was supported loudly by every Griffindor in the room, and discouraged at an equal volume by the Slitherins in the room.

"Detention, Black!" She screeched. "And if anyone tries to defend him, they can join him." Everyone backed down save Remus and James, who kept on shouting. "You two can join Black and the girl."

What a great start to the year.

Hallllooooo!!!! Yagen, this is a very bad chappie, I was very uninspired. Soz that I havent updated In a while. Oh and BTW, apologies to Storyreader14, Malfoy is 14 - in his fourth year, I thought I had mentioned it but apparently not!!! TTFN to all, Alixxxx.


	9. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 8**

"I want all these books cleaned, fixed, and put in alphabetical order. Is that clear?" Professor Darwin drawled to the four students. Phoebe completely ignored her and became incredibly interested in her nails, James mumbled incoherently, Remus acted as if he didn't hear her, and Sirius just, in the words of Matt Lucas, "gave her evils".

"I need to finish grading some papers, so I will be in the room next door. If I hear a peep out of here, you'll all be in detention for the next month. If you break a book, you will pay for it." She dictated. "Have a fun night." She cackled on her way out.

"Well, there sure are a lot of books in here. We better get started."

Phoebe said, wanting to get it all over with. She picked up an incredibly old encyclopaedia, listing all the different uses of frogs eyes, and attempted to shake all the dust out of the inside pages, only for a small, ugly dead bird to fall out from between the large, thick pages. "Lovely." She threw the bird at Sirius, who proceeded to throw it at Remus, who acted disgusted as the bird landed on his lap, and quickly threw it to James. They threw the bird around for a few minutes, but became bored very quickly and threw it out the window.

"Soo… what shall we do now?" James asked, quite obviously bored after sorting out books for over 4 hours, with only light, meaningless chat between them. "We've only done half of the work and I'm already bloody bored."

"Well, we really need to get this work done, or we'll never get out of here, so it's got to be something that lets us keep sorting the books" Remus replied logically.

"Well, we could always play truth or dare." Phoebe suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay then, James, truth or dare?" Sirius began.

"Truth. I have nothing to hide." He replied

"Do you fancy Lily?" Phoebe blurted out, knowing what the answer was but wanting to embarrass him all the same.

"What?" Was all the boy could say.

"Answer me Potter, do. You. Fancy. Lily?" She repeated slowly. She could sense that he was, but wanted to show him that she did.

"Am I that obvious?" He asked, completely bewildered that she had noticed his, um, subtle approaches.

"Yes, yes you are." Phoebe answered cheekily, causing James to jump on her and he began tickling her mercilessly.

"Gerroff me!" Phoebe laughed, unable to stop giggling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I take it all back!" She giggled, causing him to stop and get off her. "Thank you."

"It's okay." James replied.

"Now you're turn Halliwell, truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"It's gotta be a dare, all the way." She said playfully. "Come on; give me your best shot."

"Okay then, Halliwell, you have to kiss all three of us. On the lips." Sirius thought. She wasn't quite sure if he was trying to embarrass her (if so, he wasn't doing the

best job) or if he just wanted to kiss her.

"With tongues?" She asked, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow. She could feel the boys' hearts' start beating double time.

"Why of course." Sirius answered for the three of them.

"Well," She sighed with mock annoyance "I never back down on a dare." She laughed and moved closer to James. She moved onto his lap and kissed him as she

sensed he would want to; moving at a medium pace, biting his lip occasionally. She got off his lap and moved onto Remus. She wanted to break his mysterious barrier, which she knew would be difficult. With Remus she went in a lot slower, not nibbling this time, but instead kissing around his mouth. She finally stopped, her kiss with Remus lasting longer than her kiss with Potter, and moved onto Sirius. Her pace with Sirius was quite vicious; she ran her hand through his hair a few times.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" Professor Dawson shrieked. Phoebe pulled away from Sirius slightly, looking at Dawson but still nibbling Sirius' lip.

"What does it look like there doing?" Remus said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The professor looked at Remus and James, who both looked thoroughly

dishevelled, and had Phoebes lip gloss smeared around their mouths.

"For the rest of the week, you will all have detention with me." The professor demanded. At this point Phoebe got off Sirius' lap and began complaining.

"But they have, yet again, done nothing." She argued. Professor Dawson took one final look at their faces plus lip gloss, and retorted.

"Sure they haven't." Before waddling out of the room.

"How the hell did she work out that we'd been snogging?" James asked Sirius and Phoebe.

"Sorry James, but I sought of left my mark." Raising a hand to Remus and James' faces to wipe the lip gloss off.

"Well, James, it's your go. Truth or dare?" Phoebe continued once they were sure Dawson was out of hearing range.

"Dare." James chose. Phoebe giggled, and leant over to Sirius to whisper her idea in his ear to get his agreement.

"Okay. Phoebe thinks that we should let her put makeup on you. I agree. Remus, do you agree?" Sirius asked.

"Rem, come on, we've been mates for years, please, don't let them do it." James begged, crawling onto his hands and knees.

"Sorry James. Phoebe, go ahead. I have to say I'm worried what they plan to do to me." Remus sympathised.

"Phoebe, do you even know how to apply makeup, I mean, c'mon, you're only 11." James checked.

"I may only be 11 but I've been applying Prue's makeup for 3 years now, so I know how to do it." She replied bluntly. "Now come here, I'm gonna have some fun . . ." She giggled, climbing towards James and conjuring a makeup box which floated next to her.

10 minutes later, James emerged from behind Phoebe with a face plastered in foundation, lipstick, mascara, eye liner, eye shadow, the lot. This sent Sirius into

hysterics, and Remus had to try very hard to keep a straight face and his mysterious composure intact.

"Okay, dear Remmie, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Ummm… Truth." He replied reluctantly.

"Well, who do you fancy?" James asked.

"Oh yes, do tell." Phoebe pushed.

"A girl in Ravenclaw, I think her name is Tracy." He lied believably. Phoebe could sense he was lying. She herself knew he fancied Danni and someone else, that one

she couldn't figure out.

"No you don't. You fancy Danni." Phoebe stated knowledgeably. All the boys gave her a strange look. "Well he does!" she pouted.

"No he doesn't." Sirius replied stubbornly.

"Does too." Phoebe retorted with an equal level of stubbornness.

"Listen, we can argue about who I do and do not fancy all night, but frankly, neither of you will ever know, so let's get back to work." Remus said responsibly. The

second his back was turned Phoebe stuck her tongue out towards Sirius subtly so that only he could see.

**Godrics hollow**

"not the most subtle people, were you?" harry laughed.

"you should have seen James with your mother." Sirius replied.

"you guys were quite mature for your age." Hermione noted.

"Yeah, everyone was back then." Sirius laughed.

**Authors notes**

Thanx 2 me reviewers. Oh and BTW, the reference to "givin me evils" is from little britain, which I do not own. I may use references in the future, so just ignore me, cos "you dont know nothin about nothin you total virgin."

(Sorry)


	10. Wicca

**Chapter 9**

Phoebe sat on a desk in a small, over decorated classroom, waiting for this Pagan tutor to turn up. She had spent the whole night praying that this teacher would not be a fraud, and she would have to waste an hour of her week making "love potions" and praying to the Wiccan gods.

As she gazed around the room, taking in the extravagant overstuffed teddies and the clay bunnies that had been delicately painted, each detail covered to perfection, she realised why she felt so comfortable in that room. It reminded her of the room she, Prue and Piper had shared up until she was four. The room had such a homely atmosphere that it would have been impossible not to relax.

The room also had a distinctly muggle feel to it. Phoebe had expected this, as the Wiccan teacher would have to be a muggle, but it felt strange to have this muggle room in the middle of this castle with magic bursting through its seams.

"Welcome, are you Phoebe Halliwell?" A young, distinct voice greeted from the doorway. Phoebe turned around and saw a woman, who seemed to be in her early thirties, or maybe even late twenties, gazing back at her.

This woman, dressed in a pair of suede trousers and a plain white top, with her blonde hair swept into a high ponytail, looked more like she was going to go shopping than teach. "Yeah, that's me. You're my new Wicca teacher, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, hi I am Shelly Finnan, but please, during these lessons, just call me Shelly. Great room, isn't it? Has a real homely feel to it." She replied, voicing Phoebe's own thoughts. Phoebe wondered if her new teacher, Shelly, was a telepath. "Yes, I am a telepath Phoebe." Shelly said, disturbing Phoebe's thoughts and completely startling the girl who would not normally bat an eyelid at even the scariest demon. "Now, is there anything you would like to know about me, before we start?"

"Do you have any other powers?" Phoebe asked, regaining her composure.

"Yes. I have recently acquired the power to levitate, although I cannot quite control it yet." Shelly answered.

"Is it true levitation, transvection or hovering?" Phoebe asked.

"It is levitation in its true form at the moment, but, it could evolve into transvection still. What powers do you have Phoebe?"

"I get premonitions, can levitate, but that has grown into transvection, I have recently received power over the elements, but I cannot control it, & I am an empath." Phoebe described.

"You must be incredibly coveted, Phoebe. I have met witches four times your age with not half of your power. I imagine you come under threat of a lot of demons, especially given your charmed status?" Shelly calculated quickly.

"Well, apart from the ones that my sisters and I face, I barely see one demon going for me alone. Normally they go after my sisters, as they think that all I can do at the moment is levitate." Phoebe answered.

"Really? Well as soon as a demon realises you have this new power, it will be all over the underworld in a second, and you'll be in a hell of a lot of trouble if you can't control your power. That's why I am here. I can't guarantee that I be able to teach you to fully control them before the demons discover your powers, but hopefully I can teach you enough for self defence. I will also be getting people in to see how good your fighting skills are." She described, being very enthusiastic with her hand movements.

"Well okay then. What are we doing now, Shelly?" Phoebe said, bouncing up and walking around the room, letting her fingers brush lightly on the artefacts scattered around the room.

"I figured that maybe you could show me your powers, if that's okay?" Shelly asked hopefully, taking Phoebe's place on the desk.

"Sure." Phoebe answered. She bent her knees and did a movement as if to jump normally, but when she leapt into the air, she went up about ten feet, before forcefully shifting herself back down. "I'm not really sure how to prove my empathy and my premonitions, and unless you are willing to risk flooding the castle, I wouldn't suggest that I should use my power over water." Phoebe told the teacher reproachfully.

"That's okay. I think I will cut our lesson short today, so you can go, and I will see you here in two weeks, okay?" She asked.

"Sure, whatever. Bye." Phoebe replied, slamming the door behind her.

I am soooooo soz this chappie is sooooooooooo late, but ive been In hospital so i just rushed this chapter. Peace, Alix


	11. Goodbye!

**Chapter 10**

I've skipped to the end of the year as the story was going a bit slowly, so here you go! They're about to get on the train. Over the year, Phoebe kept her grades above average, and became close to the boys and the girls, with a particularly tight relationship to Remus, which Lily also held, but on different grounds.

"I can't believe its been a year already." Phoebe said as she lugged her bags onto the train. "It seems like yesterday we were getting off this ole' thing." She said, tapping the side of the train.

"Yeah," Remus said, as he boarded the train behind her "I know what you mean, I still remember that spell you cast on malfoy. . ." He finished with a playful glint in his eye.

"Funnily enough, I doubt Malfoy has forgotten either." Sirius said as he boarded behind him, which caused James to laugh as he boarded, as well as Danni behind him, and a tutting Lily, all of whom were carrying their luggage in their right hand (A/N I have nothing against left handed people, after all I am one, in fact, I may just make Phoebe left handed. . .).

After they had all squashed into one of the smaller four seated compartments (With Phoebe and Remus sharing a chair and Danni and Sirius sharing a chair) the group began chatting loudly. Remus noticed that Phoebe couldn't sit still and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, it's just . . . Is there any chance you could budge up a bit, I have no room whatsoever." Phoebe asked as politely as possible.

"Sorry, but I'm already crushed against the wall. Here." He said, lifting her onto his lap. "Better?" He asked.

"Much." She replied, cuddling up to his chest. She pulled out a book, a small notebook, and she began doodling on it mindlessly (with her left hand!) while Remus watched over her shoulder.

"So, is anyone doing anything for summer hols?" Lily asked.

"Pranking" James and Sirius replied simultaneously.

"Wow, that's original." Phoebe scoffed, leaning back further into Remus. "I'm gonna be in San Francisco the entire holiday, what about you Lils?" Phoebe asked politely.

"I get to spend the entire holiday with Petunia, oh joy!" Lily acted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. It was a well known fact that Lily and her older sister, Petunia, didn't get along. Lily had said it was because Petunia despised magic, but, when Phoebe had seen her at kings cross at Christmas, Phoebe couldn't sense hate. Phoebe could sense a lot of jealousy radiating from Petunia, as she knew she would never experience the excitement that her sister would get from going to Hogwarts. In Phoebe's view, Petunia was very selfish; driving a rift in what had been a close sisterly relationship out of jealousy.

"What about you, Danni, doing anything interesting?" Phoebe asked.

"We're going to the chalet." Danni answered. Danni's parents, Charles and Kate Murray, were both amazing Aurors and their services were needed in France for a while, and, as they earned enough money between the two of them, they bought a house over in Dijon-the chalet.

Danni was an only child and Phoebe could sense that Danni was terrified by her father, although she covered it up well. Phoebe had tried to get her to come to the manor, but Danni's father wouldn't let her come.

Phoebe wanted to help, but really couldn't intrude – at least not until Danni actually told her, as she had given Phoebe no information about her father.

"What about you Remus, doing anything interesting?" phoebe turned around to look him in the eye. The second she did this tons of guilt washed over her as she felt Remus' thoughts drifted to the following week - the week of the full moon.

Phoebe had known about his 'problem' for about half a year, although Remus didn't know she knew.

"No, not really." Remus answered offhandedly, causing Phoebe's mind to snap out of its daydream.

"Sirius, are you doing anything other than pranking over the holidays?"

"I've got to look after the brat most of the holiday as my parents are working." He answered. Sirius also didn't have a happy family life, although Phoebe didn't know enough about him to know why.

"And finally, James." Phoebe finished.

"Nothing. Zip, de nada." James said. He was the only one of this crazy bunch who was normal, or as normal as a Wizard could be.

As Phoebe looked around, she realised that she could feel every emotion in the room, and there was nowhere to hide from these emotions.

There never would be.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Everybody's saying everything is alright_

_Still I cant close my eyes_

_Im seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lies_

_Sunny days _

_Oh, where have you gone_

_I get the strangest feeling _

_We belong_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I cant avoid the lightning_

_I cant stand myself_

_Im being held up by invisibile men_

_Still lie on the shelf _

_I got my mind on something else_

_Sunny days _

_Oh, where have you gone_

_I get the strangest feeling_

_We belong_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Even when the sun is shining_

_I cant avoid the lightning_

_Oh, where did the blue sky go_

_And why is it raining so cold_

_So cold._

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Everybody's saying everything is alright_

_Still I can't close my eyes_

_I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lies_

_Sunny days _

_Oh, where have you gone_

_I get the strangest feeling_

_We belong_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Is it because I lied when I was seventeen_

_Why does it always rain on me,_

_Why does it always rain on, ohh!_

There we go, finish the first year on a slightly melancholic note. The song at the end is a bouncy little tune by travis called why does it always rain on me? and I put it in here as, in my opinion, it represents Phoebes view on empathy – a large dark cloud that, even when her shell seems fine, her chi is ruptured by all the negative emotion she feels from other people, and even though she can see the sun and the happiness, she can never experience it.

On a slightly happier note, I'm writing a new story, well actually, three stories, but I don't know which one to work on first.

The stories I'm working on are –

Charmed / Pirates of the carribean

Charmed / LOTR

A side story of this where they find the third book.

All vote now!

Peace, Alix.

(Ps. Transvection is hovering)


	12. Freebe

**Chapter 11**

"You Prick!" Lily shouted at James, as she ran into the common room, trying to correct her nose. "You just cant go for five minutes without making a fool of yourself, can you?"

"Lil, it was only a prank," Phoebe soothed from behind her, "No one was hurt, and they didn't know that you liked suet pudding, otherwise they wouldn't have put that potion in there, would you." Phoebe said to James with a pointed look. She herself had a new, bright pink hairdo which caused a few third years in the common room to share a confused look before shrugging and retiring to their dormitories, not wanting to listen to the argument that was brewing.

"Of course I wouldn't have. I wouldn't want to hurt you, honey bee…" James started in a sickly sweet voice.

"Not helping James!" Danni shouted. Her eyes had gone very cat like, which, although it wasn't a big difference, was quite scary. The other marauders followed behind her, with Sirius and Peter laughing hysterically, but Remus, with a gluing spell in the Yorkshire pudding, was forced to keep his mouth shut.

"You ignorant, self centred, arrogant, stupid toad!" Lily screamed at him, running up the stairs to the girl's room.

"Well done!" Danni said sarcastically, before following Lily's lead. Phoebe sighed and lowered herself slowly onto the sofa.

"Why did you not tell us James?" Phoebe queried. "You've ruined it now, and just when Lily was starting to like you."

"Well of course she was starting to like me, who doesn't?" James said, ruffling his hair. "Do you want the reversal spell to that?" He said, waving his hand in the direction of her hair.

"Lily's right, you are an arrogant prick, and no thank you, I'm gonna see what McGonagall has to say about the 'do." Phoebe answered, slyly. "However, I think Remus would like you to remove that gluing spell, as he looks like he wants to put a word in, and Peter, stop giggling you little rat." Phoebe lectured, which shut Peter right up.

"Ah, you see…" James paused, trying to buy himself time. "We don't know the reversal spell for the gluing spell, and the hair dye wears off in 12 hours anyway."

"What? You bastard! Why did you put the spells in the food on the Griffindor table anyway?" She lectured, projecting Remus' thoughts into words, which caused Remus to give her a confused look. "D'ya wanna go to the library, see if we can find a reversal spell for it then?" She asked Remus. When he nodded, he offered her a hand to help her up, and the pair walked out of the common room.

12345678909876543210123456789098765432101234567890987654321

Phoebe and Remus soon found the reversal spell, although, unlike the spell Phoebe cast a year earlier on the train, it involved a potion that would take up to a month to make. Considering how the full moon was only a few days away, and Phoebe knew what the wolf could do to Remus if he was angered, so she decided there was only one thing she could do.

Leo and Grams were going to kill her.

"Remus, I need you to close your eyes and cover your ears." Phoebe told Remus. He did as he was told, although Phoebe knew how much he wanted to know what she was doing. Once he had done this, Phoebe began to chant in a whisper:

Will away this wizarding glue,

So Remus can speak with a hue.

After she had repeated this a few times, Remus lips slowly became unstuck. "You can look now." Remus opened his eyes and took his hands from his ears.

"How the hell…" He started, not entirely sure of what he wanted to ask Phoebe, but pleased that his voice was back.

"Lets just say that you're not the only one with a secret around here." Phoebe replied to the question that never was. She stood up, gave Remus a peck on the cheek, and walked to the common room, calling "goodnight" to Remus.

Remus watched her close the library door, thinking about her final comment in wonder.

Next day

"Hey Sirius." Phoebe greeted as she met him on the sofa in the common room. "Why are you up so early?"

"Because I have just realised that I have been single for an entire 8 weeks." Sirius moaned.

"I thought you were going out with whatsername… I know this…Katy! That's it, Katy. What happened to her?" Phoebe asked, Sitting down next to him and cuddling into his armpit. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "She was nice."

"I think you mean Jody, and I dumped her at kings cross." Sirius informed Phoebe.

"Then who's Katy?" Phoebe asked.

"Katy was the girl I was going out with a week before the end of term." He reinformed.

"Of course. So, who're you going to go out with now?" Phoebe questioned. "Anyone in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Phoebe would you like to go out with me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course dahling!" She answered overdramatically, placing a long slow kiss on his soft lips. "Although, do you think it's safe for Hogwart's top bachelor and bachelorette to date?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." He answered. "Let's go to breakfast, hun." Sirius said. He helped her up, and slung an arm over shoulders as they walked to the great hall.

When the two of them walked in like that, the few people who already occupied the great hall looked at them with surprised faces, before whispering about them in their groups, pointing occasionally. It was a well known fact that Sirius only slung his arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. A girl in the corner, presumably Jody, ran out crying, followed by her mates. Phoebe sat down next to Danni, as Sirius sat opposite them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Danni whispered into Phoebe's ear, giggling.

"Depends what you think it means." Phoebe whispered back.

"Are you two going out now?" She asked Sirius instead, sick of not getting an answer from Phoebe.

"So what if we are?" Sirius asked. Danni let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Congrats! But Sirius, if you hurt her, _I will kill you._" Danni threatened, the look in her eye showing she was completely serious.

"Down girl!" Sirius joked. Next to the empty plates that were placed in front of them, their time table for the year appeared.

"O joy, double DADA with the Slitherins to begin the day. A whole two hours of insults." Phoebe complained spitefully.

"If Dawson makes one comment about you or Lily, I'll…" Sirius made a vicious movement that no words could describe, followed by a few grumbles.

(their schedule for monday)

9:00 Defence against the dark arts w/ Slitherins.

10:00 Defence against the dark arts w/ Slitherins.

11:00 Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuffs

12:00 Lunch

13:00 Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuffs

14:00 Potions w/ Slitherins

15:00 free lesson

16:00 Phoebe's extra potions.

20:00 astronomy

"Phoebe, I've always wondered why you have to take all these extra lessons." Sirius asked.

"I just, do, cause… I am so close to being a squib that they decided that it would be better for me to just take some extra lessons." She lied, grabbing a bagel and shoving it in his mouth so he couldn't reply. She grabbed an apple for herself and walked away. Sirius ran after her. He caught up with her outside and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She pushed away slightly so that she could look him in the eyes.

"What the hell for?" She asked, and he could now see that her eyes were full of laughter.

"What was that all about in there?" He asked. She took hold of his hands and gently swung them from side to side.

"I just didn't like being looked at." She whispered the lie, watching their hands swing. Sirius laughed, and Phoebe looked up.

"Pheebs, you're hardly shy." He laughed.

"Yeah, but they were, like, analysing our every move. I don't like that. I think it's rude." She pouted.

"Well, tough." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go down to the kitchens, 'cos you need to eat. You're all skin and bones." He tickled her stomach and threw his arm over her shoulder again as they headed for the kitchens.

Just as they made it inside, a taunting drawl could be heard from the direction of the great hall. "Well if it isn't freebe and the traitor. Your mother would be interested to know you're dating a mudblood, Black." Back tried to dart forward , but Phoebe held him back.

"Don't. He's trying to wind you up, ignore him." She whispered. "It doesn't matter."

"You know, Freebe, I'm willing to give you another quickie if you break up with Black." Lucius drawled as his friends cackled from behind him.

"What the hell do you mean again, you Pureblood freak?" Phoebe asked, struggling to hold Sirius back.

"The whole school knows, mudblood, I told them this morning, so there is no point covering it up." Lucius taunted.

"What do they know Malfoy?" Phoebe was completely in the dark.

"They. Know. That. You. Slept. With . Me." Lucius said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.

"I bloody well didn't, you loser, and you know it." She retorted angrily.

"A notice was posted on every house's noticeboard in the early hours, so the whole school knows and there is nothing you can do about it, you Hoare. How do you feel, Black, knowing your girlfriend shagged me?" Seconds later a small red handprint had formed on Malfoy's cheek from where Phoebe slapped him, and Malfoy's two "mates" (more like bodyguards) had pounced on her, and were punching the living hell out of her as Sirius punched and kicked them, but he could only hold back one at a time and both of them were the size of bulldozers, so no matter what karate skills Phoebe used, they could just sit on her and crush her as they punched her.

Within seconds half the great hall had come to see what was going on, and, eventually, Danni pushed her way through and dragged Lucius away, who was kicking Phoebe's stomach.

James and Remus had also ran down the moving stairs to help, and James helped Sirius while Remus lifted the other Goon off Phoebe and pinned him to the wall (All that muscle and werewolf strength – lethal combination.) After them, McGonagall came down to help in whatever way she could.

"Nott, Avery!" She shouted to the boys pinned to the wall. "Black, Potter, Lupin, let them go, oh and let mr. Malfoy go as well. Detention for a month for fighting. Potter, Black, Lupin, Halliwell and Murray, detention tonight only, separate from Malfoy, Nott and Avery. Clear?" McGonagall punished. When the group nodded, and the slitherins had left, so did McGonagall.

Sirius went over and helped Phoebe up, as she was still lying on the floor, letting her rest her head against his chest for a second. "I didn't sleep with him Si." Phoebe whispered, practically choking on her tears.

"I know, babe," He soothed, kissing her gently on the head. "Well, you're definitely the most interesting girl I've ever gone out with, what with all of this in the first hour of our relationship." At this point, Danni dragged Phoebe away to check her injuries.

James and Remus walked up either side of Sirius. "Way to go, mate. She's liked you for ages." Remus told Sirius.

"Yeah, congrats." James said.

"What the hell happened with Malfoy though?" Remus worried. He and Phoebe were quite close and he was mad at Malfoy for making her this upset, as he saw her cry into Danni's shoulder across the room.

"It doesn't matter, Remus, just go over and comfort her, your like her best mate."

"Isn't that your job, as her boyfriend." Remus asked.

"I've done what I can do, and me and James need some time to plan our revenge on Malfoy, so just go." Sirius commanded his mate, pushing him in Phoebe's direction.

"Hey, Pheebs." Remus greeted in his soft, slightly raspy voice. When she heard him she moved into his arms. "Shh, it's okay, poor Phoebe, what happened?" He said the last bit to Danni.

"Malfoy's told the whole school she slept with him, and she's a bit upset about it." Danni answered quietly, stroking Phoebe's hair.

"How did he tell the whole school?" Remus wondered, still holding Phoebe close.

"Posted notes on the notice boards and shouted it so everyone in the great hall heard it." Phoebe answered this time, the first time she'd said anything for a while. "I didn't Re, I didn't…" A few tears began escaping her eyes. Remus wiped them away and began soothing her again.

"Don't worry, lets just try and get the notices down, okay? Danni, you get the one in the Griffindor common room, there's Darryl, he'll probably get the one in the Ravenclaw common room and we'll see if we can get Neil Abbott to get the one in the Hufflepuff common room. It doesn't matter what the slitherins think, so we wont need to get that one out, will we?" Remus asked. As Phoebe nodded, he looked back to see Johnny Fashnau, who's parents owned the joke shop in Hogsemade, selling something to Sirius and James. When they saw Remus looking, they smiled and held up their purchases : "muddling powder – no magic for one week or your money back" and a box of muggle pranking items. Remus rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Phoebe.

"Re, can you meet me in the library later, I really need to talk to you."

"Sure thing."

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Author's note : another completely pointlesschapter, promise next one will be better, and incident at beginning is what madeLily hate James, as I realised that they liked each other more than they should. Longest chapter yet at 2333 words w/out AutorNote. Peace, Alix


	13. Secrets

Chapter 12

Professor Dawson stood outside her classroom door, watching the weaker second years squirm under her watchful gaze. "Potter, go and sit next to Snape, third row from the front." James grumbled complaints as he trudged to his new seat, next to the boy he had so affectionately nicknamed "snivellius". Severus Snape was a greasy haired, hook nosed Slitherin who had made the mistake of calling Phoebe a mudblood in front of Sirius and James. Since then, he had been the centre of many pranks, and had developed a strong hatred of the marauders, Sirius' nickname for the golden trio of James, Remus and Sirius, and ratboy, although Remus didn't tend to be involved in the pranking.

"Black, go and sit in the second row with Narcissa." Narcissa was Sirius' cousin, and, although they looked alike, the two were like fire and water. Narcissa was dating Lucius Malfoy who was, from Mrs Black's point of view, "the perfect specimen" which Narcissa bragged about permanently, although she occasionally took a break so she could make some spiteful remarks about Sirius' relationship with Phoebe.

"Ms. Evans, you can sit next to Finola, and you, Miss Murray, sit with Pettigrew." Finola, the girl who had been kind and helpful on the boat ride, had had her view on life mutilated by the Slitherins around her. She had developed a strong hatred of muggle borns, and now took to bullying Lily whenever she was alone.

Phoebe and Remus had, strangely, been put together. At the front of the class. In the middle. Directly in front of her desk.

"Today, class, we will be learning about two of the world's most deadly creatures, werewolves and Wiccas." Dawson said, making it crystal clear why she and Remus had been situated where they were. Dawson's husband hunted werewolves for a living, and, for some unknown reason, she was extremely prejudiced against Wiccan practitioners like Phoebe.

"We will start with the more dangerous creature - the Wicca. Wiccan practitioners stand apart from normal wizards as they never use wands. There has only ever been one case where a Wiccan could use a wand, and that, I'm sure, will prove most deadly." She told the class, looking directly at Phoebe.

"The reason Wiccans are so dangerous is that, unless they fling you across the room with a mere flick of their wrist, it is almost impossible to decipher between these practitioners and muggles. They make potions like wizards, but they are different, potions to maim, to torture, to kill. Each Wiccan has their own power, almost all are deadly, but the most powerful powers of all belong to three sisters who call themselves "the charmed ones"." Dawson went over to the board and drew a rough sketch of the triquetra. "If you see this sign, be very afraid. When together, the charmed ones are virtually unstoppable." She finished. In the back row, Finola, the girl from the boat ride, put up her hand. "Yes Finola."

"What powers do the charmed ones have?" She asked snobbishly as she kicked Lily under the table.

"Their primary powers are premonitions, telekinesis and molecular combustion, more commonly known as freezing, with each one having a different power. They also have many other powers which are unknown. Now, fast fire questions. Potter, if you presume someone is a witch, how do you check?"

"I dunno, ask them?" He shrugged nonchantly.

"If you asked them, they would probably kill you. The best method is to cast the spell "Wictamos" on them. If they are Wiccas, it should make them collapse. I want you all to try it out on your neighboughs. It shouldn't have any effect on any of you, as none of you are Wiccans." She told the class. Phoebe was almost shaking; she knew that Remus' spell-casting ability would almost definitely reveal her secret first-try.

"I'll go first, if that's okay?" Remus snapped Phoebe out of her trance. Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Go for it." She whispered, wanting to get it over and done with. She stood up to face him, her left hand clamped in a vice-like manner around the table.

"Wictaimos" Remus cast as he pointed his wand towards her chest. She breathed a sigh if relief as he pronounced the word incorrectly. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel really light headed." Phoebe lied, letting her body relax into the chair behind her. She pointed her wand at his chest and repeated the incantation he had used, encase he got suspicious.

Across the room, Phoebe could see the professor watching her. She smiled and waved coyly at her teacher, who, Phoebe knew, could not cast the spell herself or Dumbledore would fire her.

"Now, Black," she pointed at Sirius "How do you kill a Wiccan practitioner?"

"What the hell are you asking me for?" Sirius replied.

"20 points from Griffindor." She wasted no time asking what for. "The spell is called "Wiccamente", although they can be killed almost any other normal way apart from "Arvada Karaka" which they are immune to, although the other unforgivables work perfectly against them."

"Now, I want all of you to write in note form, what I have just told you." She said "Go on then!" She probed when none of them moved. A few minutes into the time given, Phoebe felt someone prod her on the back, and a note being forced into her hand. Thinking it was from Sirius, she checked Dawson wasn't looking and read the note.

Roses are red

Violets are blue

You will be battered

When we get to you

Remus was reading over her shoulder and took the note off her and stuffed it in his pocket, whispering to her, "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"I guess I'll have to get used to this. Ah well."

"Me, Sirius and James're always here, okay."

"Yes, Thanks." At this point the professor walked up to the desk.

"If you don't shut up you little mudblood you'll be in detention for the rest of your life." She hissed into Phoebe's ear, loud enough for those around to hear. Phoebe could hear Sirius make some annoyed noises behind her, but by the time he was ready to protest, she was back grading papers at her desk.

"Remus?" Phoebe whispered as quietly as possible.

"Mmm?"

"Library at 9:00, ok?"

"Yup."

"Cheers."

02942848946893468396439056165893106584930684391056849048396

The dark library was empty when she walked in, heading to a secluded corner, where she had arranged to meet Remus, and, sure enough the sandy-haired second year was there, reading "Hogwarts – a history". Again.

"Hey there, stranger." Phoebe greeted, pulling the book out of Remus' hands. "You're early." She lowered herself slowly into the chair next to him. "Do you know if the library's empty?"

"Yeah, Madam Prince left 20 minutes ago, and no one else has been in there since about an hour before that." Remus told her. "Why'd you want to meet me, anyway?"

"Manners, Remus!" Phoebe scolded playfully. "No hello, no how are you, nothing. You'd think you hated me!" She pouted, placing her head in her hands.

"Okay then, hi, how are you, why'd you want to meet me?" Remus asked in his husky voice.

"Better. I just thought that you should know, I know." She whispered, leaning in so that if there was anyone in there, they couldn't hear her.

"You know what?" He asked, and Phoebe felt his heartbeat quicken and nervousness clog up his system.

"Remus, you know what I am talking about. I know." She said, emphasising the word "Know." "I don't care, you're still you."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." He repeated, catching his breath in his throat. "I'm going to go." As he got up to leave, she grabbed his arm and looked closely into his eyes.

"Remus, I know you're a werewolf." Phoebe blurted.

"Then you know I'm dangerous. Look, please don't tell anyone, and I'll keep away from you." Remus painfully asked, upset that his problem got in the way of their close friendship.

"Remus, didn't you hear me? I don't care. You're still just Remus. I've known for half a year and it hasn't bothered me."

"Pheebs, I'm dangerous. You heard Dawson today. I shouldn't be around normal people, or I could kill them in a second." Remus wriggled out of her grasp and made his way for the door.

"You're only as dangerous as I am." Phoebe argued. After this sentence Remus came back to her.

"I am a werewolf Phoebe. You are a normal witch. I am a monster every single full moon." Remus told her. "You are barely even a bumble bee compared to me."

"Really?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

"You seriously believe I am not dangerous?" She slung her overcoat off her shoulders to reveal her short sleeved tee and jeans.

"Not life threatening, no." He answered.

"I am a Wicca, Remus." She said. She let this sink in for a minute, before giving him the next fact. "I'm not just and Wicca either. I am a charmed one. You know, one of the most dangerous people in the world. See this?" She lifted up her sleeve slightly to reveal a tattoo of the triquetra on the back of her shoulder. "You are a monster for one day a month. I am permanently thought of as a threat." Remus looked quite sceptical, so she decided to prove it. "Don't believe me? Here," A fireball formed in one of her hands, and she began to levitate. "I could kill you in a second." She said, lowering herself back down and making a certain movement with her hand to destroy the fireball. "So don't give me that "I'm dangerous" crap, cause I haven't even shown you half of my powers. So, if anyone's gonna be running, it should be you running from me, so, bye-bye." She waved at him, sitting down and making herself comfortable.

"So, you're that Wicca that she was talking about, who could also practice wand magic?" Remus asked, perching on the table.

"Yeah, that'd be me. You saw my sisters on Platform 9 3/4, right? Well, we're the Charmed ones, a group who's mere name strikes fear into the hearts of demons and wand-users alike." She stopped for a second, listening to Remus emotions, and when she felt the steady stream of fear that emanated from him, she just wanted to cry. She stood up to walk away, looking down as she felt her eyes threaten to spill.

When Remus saw her distress, he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. He tried to lift her face so he could see her eyes, but she kept her head bolted downwards, not wanting him to see her upset. Remus slowly wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what else to do. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, but she cut him off.

"Don't, what you did was in no way an abnormal reaction. Most people are scared of me." Phoebe pushed him away, not wanting his pity, and grabbed for her robe so that she could leave. When she turned around, Remus was leaning on the doorframe, blocking her way. "Get out of my way Re." She commanded, trying to push him out the way.

"Where the hell did you get the idea that I am scared of you?" He asked. "And, Phe, I don't care what you are, just as you don't care what I am, so can't we just let Bygones be Bygones, please."

She walked over to a chair and lowered herself into it. "I thought you said dangerous people shouldn't be around normal people as they could kill them." She whispered, twisting his words to suit her thoughts.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Besides, I know that you are not dangerous, no matter what that old hag says." He told Phoebe. He offered her a hand up. "Let's head back to the common room, okay?"

"She is an old hag, isn't she?" Phoebe agreed, taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"Of course." The two walked back, a happy silence surrounding them.

AN Just so you know, this will be a RLPhH, not an SBPhH. Dont know why I wrote the chapter with Sirius, but, ah well. Laters, Alix


	14. problems

Chapter 13

"Morning Gorgeous!" Phoebe chirped as she bounced into the room, running over and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Hiya remus, darlin'" She greeted, remembering the previous night.

"Uh huh." Sirius replied nonchantly as he scribbled away on a piece of parchment. Phoebe looked at the paper and sighed.

"still haven't done your DADA homework yet?" Phoebe taunted, "I thought remus persuaded you to do it last night." She looked over to remus, and winked. She knew Sirius hated when she lectured him - all the more reason to do it.

"Nah, couldn't. Had DT, which, by the way, neither you nor Lupin attended. I have a feeling that McGonagall is going to rip the two of you limb from limb, if her face last night was anything to go by"

"Oh crap!" Phoebe shouted, followed by a burst of profanities not heard again until the Gallagher brothers burst out of Manchester.

"She's gonna have me head, isn't she?" "Course, what else do you expect?" Sirius mumbled, getting increasingly aggravated with every word he wrote. Finally he lost his cool and tossed the work across the common room. "Screw it!" He yelled, to the shock of the first years and ghosts residing in the common room ("why I never!" "How rude!" "if I'd have said that in my youth I would have been hung for treason" ect). "I cant be bothered with this crap." Sirius hissed. He stood up, and spun to leave the room. "Too much bloody work"

"Siri…" When Phoebe grabbed Sirius' arm in an attempt to bring him back, her body tensed. Remus spotted this and managed to get there just before she collapsed into his arms.

"Phoebe!" Remus whispered urgently "Sirius, a little help here!" Remus pleaded, only to discover Sirius had left the common room.

"Jesus" Remus sighed. He gathered Phoebe up into his arms and moved her back onto the sofa. He figured Phoebe's collapse could have something to do with her powers, and he knew she had her Wicca class today, so he decided to carry her to the room of requirement, where she had her lessons.

"Hello, is anybody there?" Remus barged the door open with his shoulder, carrying an unconscious Phoebe in his arms. On the journey over, her breathing had become ragged and a deep wound had appeared on her shoulder. Remus had trouble stopping the bleeding, and, as most of the students had gone to Hogsemade, he hadn't seen anyone who could help him.

In the room stood, not the eccentric character remus had expected, but a woman dressed in normal muggle clothing with no signs of magic upon her person. She turned to face Remus with a smile, but her brow furrowed when she saw her student lying limply in his arms. She rushed over to inspect Phoebe.

"That looks like a wound from an energy ball." The teacher stated in a surprised voice. "Where did you find her?" The woman asked nervously.

"I didn't find her anywhere. She collapsed in the common room, and she hasn't been touched since then." Remus replied, putting her on the sofa gently and leaning protectively over her. "Then it must have something to do with her power of premonition." The person concluded "Shelley, by the way" she offered her hand to Remus, which he took.

"Prema-what!" Remus asked.

"You do know about her, right?" Shelley asked.

"About her being a Wicca, yeah. But I didn't realise she was a psychic." Remus said in a shocked tone.

"I'm going to call her white lighter, so I'll only be gone a minute." Shelley explained to Remus. She flooed through the fireplace so that she could get to a place not magically bound.

Due to amazingly dramatic timing, Phoebe's eyes fluttered and opened just as Shelley left. She tried to sit up, but she was held down by a strong hand. She looked over to scream at whoever was holding her, but was silenced by the chocolate brown orbs that stared back at her. "Hey.

The corners of remus' mouth turned up slightly. "Hey. Deep breaths, alright? You've injured your shoulder"

"So I have." She took a deep breath, and rubbed her shoulder carefully. "Where's Sirius? Is he injured?" Phoebe asked as calmly as she could, as her premonition came back to her.

"Sirius is fine babe. He's gone to Hogsemade." Remus asked, wiping her hair away from her face.

"Oh thank god." she sighed, shuddering at her premonition.  
_two scenarios had played out in her head. In the first, Sirius was standing in front of her, in the middle of the common room, as they did every day. They kissed, and Sirius lead her downstairs. A demon had appeared in front of them. Phoebe stood strong as the demon threw an energy ball at her, scraping her shoulder. As he prepared to throw another one, Sirius dived in front of Phoebe, and was incinerated immediately. In the second scenario, Phoebe could be seen having a deep, obviously upsetting conversation with Sirius. She could then be seen in the corridor alone, successfully vanquishing the demon.  
_

The fireplace flames burst to life, and Shelley and Leo walked through the wall of fire. Leo went straight to his charge, and held his hands over her injured shoulder. When nothing happened, his brow furrowed "It's not healing." the tall Californian stated.

"Its from a premonition, so technically I'm not injured." Phoebe replied.

"Then we need to get you to the nearest hospital." Leo frowned, moving to help her up.

"Don't worry, they've got a hospital ward here, I'll just go there." Phoebe turned to remus. "Can you tell Madame pomfrey I'll be over in a minute." As remus walked away, nodding, she began to describe her dream to Leo.

**AN-am very unhappy with myself. So far, i hate the story, and considering how im the one who wrote it, i cant imagine how bad everyone else thinks it is. I may rewrite the whole story soon, if people think its worth it. **

**Bye se bye**

**Ali**


End file.
